united_kerbinfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonu Empire
The Toonu Empire is the major power of Central Kerbin Continent forming United Kerbin Nations with its neighbours and allied nations. The country is peaceful and sought to protect weaker countries which it showed in at least 3 civil wars fought on to protect people of the inflicted countries. The country is also highly advanced in aircraft industry, produce very good goods and exports them. The Empire History With its sovereign area in middle of the biggest Kerbin continent, the Empire has a long-lived tradition. The country history starts in Year -250 (estimated) after the break of the former tribal confederacy in the area. Our tribe developed unique style of fighting, it used bow in large quantities to overwhelm enemies with arrows. Due to this advance, the tribe was able to conquer about 14 villages until the year -200. By the year -120 the tribe consisted of 50 cities and villages and expanded to every direction until they encountered other tribes in the east. The 12 tribes were tough, and our tribe started fighting with them resulting in their civil wars and wars. The expansion stopped and by the year 0 the one tribe changed its government to feudal monarchy and Kingdom. The Kingdom of Rhaetia, but as neighbouring countries grew, the Kingdom was renamed to Duchy of Raetia and lived peacefully for another centuries. Then the Central Continent Wars happened. The Duchy was fighting foreign Duchies and crushed them in 4 decisive battles, although the 5th battle was lost ending the expansion. The Duchy conquered just one other duchy successfully due to losing its army to keep all 4 Duchies under control. After a decade, the Duchy was again prepared and waged war against the Duchies which lost this time in one decisive battle on Dragon river. The Duchy was in war with 5 another countries, which in turn were in war between each other. The clashes were drastic and decisive, and the Duchy went on defence and let enemies fight each other meanwhile itself getting stronger. In year 549 the Great Host marched from the Duchy and crushed one army after other due to number superiority and long training of the soldiers. The Duchy crushed all but one Duchy and its Dukes granted him the title of Grand Duchy of Raetia. Due to the strength of the 7 countries together, the army number raised by thousands of soldiers. After decade of rebuilding ruined countries, the Grand Duchy stand strong again and prepared. It continued in Central Continent Wars for another century until it became strong enough to conquer one of big Kingdoms. The Duchy marched to the city of Maneria and besieged it. The siege lasted 7 years and after it, the city surrendered. The throne of Kingdom of Maneria was in hands of the Grand Duke. This event marked the end of the Central Continent Wars in the year 568. Until year 724 the Kingdom lived in relatively peaceful time. But then the two neighbour Kingdoms started fighting each other. As such, the Kingdom of Maneria took the chance and attacked one of them while his army was fighting second kingdom army and successfully conquered its capital city. Then it attacked Kingdom of Talathion and crushed its army previously victorious over its enemies from Kingdom of Klathu. The three Kingdoms created the core of the newly formed Imperial Rank title of the Emperor. The First Imperial Dynasty continued in aggressive and conquering strategy and politics subduing its neighbourhood. The Iconia Empire conquered whole Central Continent between the years 825 and 1307, when the Grail wars started resulting in 11 year long war between the Empire and Northern valleys rebels. These wars ended in 1318 with new country formed North of Iconia Empire as Twonger Kingdom and its King Edward Twonger I. The Empire then focused on its own problems and managed the country. Few rebellions have arisen but were stopped by force. The rebellions started because of sight of independence like Twonger did, but the Empire knew it can’t happen ever again. Until 1570 the Empire waited and gathered strength. The civil war in Twonger Kingdom broke and it was perfect time to attack, but the Emperor military abilities were too weak and because of few ambushes, the Imperial Army was driven away. This marked first effort to join the Twonger into the Empire once again. During next centuries, the Empire pushed politically on the Twonger to join it but was unable to achieve its goals. The Eastern part of the Empire broke away in 1780 and became independent Federacy of its former Duchies and Kingdoms. This resulted in breaking up the continent into the 4 parts. The Toonu Empire in the middle, Northern Twonger republic, Western Federation of Kardinia and Eastern Federation of Arcadia. The efforts of the last Emperor of the 1st Dynasty resulted in improving relations with neighbours but not their adding to the Empire. Last Emperor of the 1st Dynasty tried to join the nations back to the Empire, but people saw their emperor as weak and thus overthrew him after his failure in 1941. The upcoming election elected first Emperor of the second Iimperial Dynasty and the emperor Noolu the I. He ruled for 57 years and died on smallpox. During his reign the Empire improved its economy due to neutrality in all wars happening at that time and exporting resources to other nations. He increased imperial power but still couldn’t politically annex the fallen kingdoms. The Empire improved relations with the countries around itself and allied with them resulting in much later Central Powers Alliance of nations. His son Toonu the I started his reign with country-wide reforms of politics, governmental, educational and military reorganization, which in turn prepared the nation for upcoming events in the country. His reforms increased state production by few magnitudes in almost all areas and modernized its obsolete systems and technologies. The Empire Air Force is the most advanced in the world, because of this early development programs, but other branches of the army are slightly falling behind. One of the most recent one development programs is called the Reunion program which is named, because of reunion with old friends and allies to strengthen the United Kerbin Nations alliance geopolitical power along with ability to keep peace worldwide. Organization of government The Empire is well organized and efficient country because of its highly advanced but strange political system. It is a federation of Kingdoms and Duchies forming the Empire. While they are completely independent, they still have to obey federal laws and recognize Imperial authority. The regiments of the Empire have its officials ranked with Gentry titles as the rulers of Duchy is its duke or ruler of the Kingdom is its King. The titles have been noble and royal, but as the Royal tradition passes by, it became just another name for Mayor or President. Only the Highest titles and special titles are Royal and noble and holds great prestige. These titles are the titles of old Ruling class with exception of King and Duke as rulers of the regions. The lower titles of Knight of Baronet are village-sized city Mayors, Baron is usually a Mayor of a city. Grant, Viscount and Count is provincial titles and rulers of Counties, which are the smallest regional parts. Some counties are Marquessate or Margraviate which are special areas of interest. Few counties make Duchy which is ruled by the Duke. Special cases are Grand Duchy which is another special case of interest. Few Duchies make up a Kingdom ruled by King, the Kingdoms form a federation together and the Empire itself. All these officials are voted by the people and their titles are just differently named from Mayor or Governor. The Royal noble titles of high prestige are gained by heritage. They are the title of Imperial Knight, Lord, Earl, Marquess, Fürst, Viceroy, Prince, Grand Prince, Archduke and the Emperor. The Empire is ruled by the officials and also councils, each province has its own council speaking about their local matters. The Empire as a whole has its own Imperial council and Imperial senate as political bodies voting on new laws and issues. The council politics are voted by the direct vote from the citizens. The Empire also has Ministries focusing on their subjects and proposing new laws. All bodies are subordinate to the will of the Emperor due to his ability to veto. The special Armed forces council is also responsible for Imperial Armed Forces. The council is occupied by the Emperor, the Kings and other special interest regions rulers and heads military branches. Economy and industry The Empire's economic power is in its natural resources due to its location in the middle of the Kerbin, near Equatorial weather allows its forests and jungles to grow at unprecedented speeds. The Empire is mainly exporting cars and airplanes, because of its advancements in this field. The planes of the Empire is made of composite light and durable materials like carbon and graphene. The industry of the Empire is located in mountain regions of the Empire near the mines for extracting natural resources. In the Southern part of the country, there are many hotels and tourist attractions and monuments to see. Because of this sub-tropical weather, there are many beaches and luxury yachts to use and sell. Because of very long coastline of the Empire, the naval production is focused mainly on cargo ships, because the Imperial trade is flowing mainly on them in the South, whereas train routers are in the North and central part of the country. The Car, Aeroplane and Naval industries are main export product of the Empire. From the technological aspect, our country has highly advanced computing machines which is getting faster every year. Our autonomous airplanes and cars are also one example of its advances, because our car industry have many car companies, the Imperial Palace prefers the Tesla company using electric autonomous car limousines. From the agricultural products, the Empire is well-known for its wine and olives from the Southern part of the country and bananas, kiwis and coconuts from the Northern jungle part of it. Economical levels The levels are as follows: (On scale from 0 to 6) IT Technologies: 6 Mining industry: 5 Automobile industry: 2 Aviation industry: 6 Infrastructure: 5 Banking: 1 Offices and bureaucracy: 2 Oil & Gas industry: 2 Manufacturing: 4 Service industry: 4 Tourism industry: 3 Agricultural Industry: 2 Military and technological traditions The Empire is well known for its Imperial Air Force which is one of the most advanced Air Forces in the world equipped by 5thgeneration Fighter jets, Multirole Aircraft, UAVs and Strike craft. The Air Force proved its ability in the many civil wars Empire was involved in to support countries in desperate need. The Empire army is still advancing to the last technological advances and isn’t that efficient in comparison of other branches of our Armed forces. The army is currently being armed with new issued small weapons and developing many new vehicles via joint programs with other nations allied with the Empire. The navy is very important for the country, because of the Empire 60% of borders are placed on water. The Empire has many trade routes which need to be defended and protected against pirate raids or just to help ships in need. The navy doctrine is long-range engagement focused on anti-ship missiles able to hit targets many hundreds of kilometres away. The Imperial Navy also projects its power and capabilities with its 20 aircraft carriers equipped with stealth planes. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is one of the biggest naval forces on Kerbin with its 20 aircraft carriers and 204 destroyers projecting power of the Empire trough the world, especially in 4th Norean War where it showed great defensive operations and also long-range strike capabilities with its precision ammunition launched from ships into the enemy territory because of supreme surveillance. Imperial Army Imperial Army branch is the weakest part of the army because of Empire isolated position. Its borders are well protected and watched, but most of the borders are sea regions. The army has showed good precision strike capabilities in 2nd Norean War where it was able to strike targets due to UAV surveillance. Imperial Air Force Imperial Air Force is the strongest branch of the army, because of supreme Imperial engineers and construction techniques enabling Empire to manage and operate one of biggest air force on the Kerbin and most advanced one at the same time. The Empire is using very strong unmanned air vehicles which is operated from the capital city or other military bases avoiding any harm of the pilots. Its 5th generation Air Superiority Fighters are undetectable on ranges where they are able to fire upon their enemies and also Imperial Close Air Support planes showed great precision. The Imperial 4th Air Wing holds the record of killing target 50km away with JDAM equipped gravity bomb dropped from 14km height at the speed of Mach 2. Equipment of the Imperial Armed Forces (IAF) *The amount of already accepted and produced crafts. Military technologies The levels are as follows: (On scale from 0 to 6) Precise weapons: 6 Firearms: 4 Light support weapons: 3 Heavy support platforms: 2 Logistics: 2 Airplane generations: 5 Armored vehicles: 3 Radar technology: 4 Autonomous vehicles: 5 Surveillance: 6 History of the Imperial family The Imperial family belongs to the 2nd dynasty of the Empire. It is responsible for calm and peaceful time for the Empire which is change over aggressive politics of its predecessors. The family raised living conditions in the Empire and also increased prosperity of whole country by staying neutral in past wars profiting from being paid for being neutral and not joining the wars. His Imperial Majesty, Noolu I, the Emperor of the Iconia Empire, King of Maneria, King of Talathion, Grand Duke of Raetia, Duke of Kratha, Lord of Maneria capital city, Protector of the Empire First Emperor of the 2nd Imperial Dynasty was the Emperor Noolu I. He inherited title of Grand Duke of Raetia from his parents in 21 years because of bad healthcare conditions in the Empire. This convinced him to become an Emperor at all costs and improve situation in the Empire healthcare, school and other systems. He was elected as one of Mayors of the Maneria capital city. He exploited this position and gained many political power from there by making contacts with his colleagues and other politically influencing persons. He thereafter claimed title of King of Maneria. We must understand, that at this stage, Imperial titles were only for noble gentleman and not voted. His claim was recognized by most of the people since his political campaign was very convincing and set upon improving healthcare. The Emperor grant him the title to not worse his relations with the public. As one of the Kings, he was able to apply for the title of Emperor of the Iconia Empire. He then convinced even more influential persons and mainly Prince-Electors responsible for the election of the new Emperor. In year 1941, the Emperor was surprisingly overthrown by the people for his inability to join broken countries back to the empire. The Imperial elections took place and because of bribery, friendliness and convincing skills, the new Emperor of the Iconia Empire, Noolu the I has been elected into the position. Day after he started his big reorganization of the Empire to become competitive with foreign competitors and Kingdoms. During his reign, the Empire had been completely rebuilt from organization to the real infrastructure and buildings. New capital city was chosen and built on completely flat terrain improving its designing. Hundreds of new hospitals, schools and universities have been built and signed by Emperor’s Imperial seal. He also changed many imperial titles into elected titles and granted many now-royal titles to the nobles. This action changed the Empire most after almost thousand years of Nobility reign. After many years, he spent rest of his life gaining support of his friends and subordinates for their support in upcoming election of the new Emperor. His influence allowed the current Emperor to be elected. He died at smallpox at 78 years. His Imperial Majesty, Toonu I, the Emperor of the Toonu Empire, King of Maneria, King of Talathion, King of Misty Mountains, Grand Duke of Raetia, Duke of Kratha and Camprington, Lord of Mineimperial city, Protector of the Empire, General of the Armies and Imperial Armed Forces Second Emperor of the 2nd Imperial Dynasty is the Emperor Toonu I. He was elected after his father into the position of the ruler of Iconia Empire. Soon after he sat on the imperial throne, he, in the sight of his father accomplishments focused on improving the Imperial social system and governmental system. Since his father neglected military of the Empire, it was main direction of the new reforms. His reign is interrupted by many events which his father hasn’t encountered. He had to deal with Norean crisis and few civil wars in neighbouring countries. After almost 500 years the Empire also gained new member and land which happened since its Central Continent Wars after Imperial foundation and expansion during its early stages. The Empire was constantly losing land and not gaining them since then. The Grand Duchy of Noria has been accepted to the Empire by both Imperial Council and Imperial Senate and ratified by the Imperial seal of the Emperor of the Toonu Empire after its referendum amongst people about joining the Empire. The Emperor also signed many new trade treaties and gained many new allies, he formed Central Powers Alliance, United Kerbin Nations, United Kerbin Organization and United Kerbin Armed Forces. In the last week (as of 27.3. 2018) he has announced some sort of Joint Development program between the Empire and other nations to improve Imperial Armed Forces capabilities in ground and air warfare. This page was created by Imperial Propaganda Channel. Do not try to edit it or the Imperial Police will hunt you down! Ave! Long live the Emperor! Category:Content Category:Nations